User blog:TekkenoRen/(Beta) Contest: The coming of the End.
} Oh yeah Lozza. Brilliant Title. Brilliant Title *claps then gets shot* ANYWAY! HELLO MY DEAR WIKIANS! I'm sure some of you may of gone past some blog posts about how the wiki lacks contests or community projects etc. So, I'm going to create one right here. *digs her flagpole into the ground* Yup. Now, I'm going to be a bit basic with the theme of the contest, It's to help me with ideas and a small thing I'm working on (won't go into much detail :D so toobadsosadyo). {| class="cquote" style="margin:auto;" | valign="top" style="width:20px; font-size:36px; font-family:'Times New Roman', serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:3px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:3px;" | } | valign="bottom" style="width:20px; font-size:36px; font-family:'Times New Roman', serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:right; padding:3px;" | ” |- Here's a small introduction to those who have no clue about it And yup, it's for dis story, Shadows Of Fate: Infected Universe. The Categories for it *Art (Bases, Digital and Traditional) - More 'fanart' for the series, I'll try to get the characters from the series as references. This category is up so that I can recieve ideas from it and/or become contributed to the major product I'm working on (as I mentioned earlier, not gonna say what it is C:<) If you want to design concepts or create characters then you're better off with the Character Creation category of the contest. *Monologue (Character's speech) - More about your character or your created character for the series (if you made one xD) speaking in monologue (now if I remember, Monologue means speech, in this case I mean speaking in first person). Pretty much on what the character may think of the mysterious cult activities that have occurred on Mobius (or the following planets, Varamund (It's muffin's planet so I guess this doesn't count xD) and Earth) and their opinion on what possible evil dwells on Mobius, causing the people to become influenced by negative emotions. (If this doesn't make sense, I'm more than happy to clarify xD) *Character Creation - You can either draw your own, use bases or dollmaker images (yup I said it lawl xD) for the character images, but this category is more about creating A CHARACTER for the theme, so you could just make a page if anything. The theme for character creation is Cultists. (so evil people, they don't need to be in hoods, they can look like the most innocent people around) Ask me for any more info about it. The Rewards (Oh goodie! *shot*) *Art (lol ouo from a me or others, this would be good because I rarely take requests anymore) *Custom characters or re designs (Need help making your character look awesome? I'm here for that cccc:) *Musical image (video with an animated picture with the characters theme song, same as art but more less boring and effective xD) admin rank LOL NOPE, STILL NOT GONNA HAPPEN~! To those who have either made a character or created art, whether or not you lost or won, your work will be featured (seen) within the story. Somewhat of a Story The story is about heroes from other universes coming as one to discover an evil that infests all living beings. It's not a zombie apocalypse nor is it a good vs evil fight. It's more of the old fashioned war of the worlds. Religion maybe thought as pathetic to most mobians but with the increase of cultists and worshippers. Where does reality lie? Do we all follow a god? Does religion influence us into thinking of the worst that may happen if a god is 'upset'? Around 10 years ago (mobian years), an unknown planet (not known to most of the universe) known as Skyaros had fallen to the hands of Blight Soulblood. Most of the Skyridians live however, either as servants of Blight or merely in hiding. They will never forget what happened and neither will most of them actually tell the story to others. Why is Blight doing this? During the destruction of a city, many people had named him as the traitor. So most skyridians dare question his reason behind the fall of Skyaros. Something. Something else dwells inside him however. The longer he's alive, the most amount of people fall under the influence of negative emotions and fake beliefs. Blight keeps saying to himself. "Release yourself." What are his meanings behind this? That's all most people simply ask for. It is now the year 2013 (well let's just say present times xD), magic disturbances have been occasionally spotted throughout most of Mobius and other planets. These disturbances known as portals or hives (towers of mysteries) pop for no known reason, causing some grief to other beings. Blight, while he looked like a demon from that moment he destroyed Skyaros....he changed. He was seen merciless as for he only wanted to kill the council leaders of Skyaros and ruin cities, he allowed others to escape. Blight's appearance had changed and his freedom of will ... lacks. It's like he's being ordered by someone and he wishes not to follow this 'master'. With the dramatic increase of alot of cultist activity, magic disturbances and even criminal activity (through negative influence), from heroes to mere volunteers had came from planets or from Mobius itself to investigate these causes. While the Skyridians, most skyridians anyway, investigate Blight's corruption and their world's purpose. Please tell me if you have an issue with anything. Rules *Anything that breaks our wiki rules (for example, no recolours or traced bases) *Entries no more than 3 *You are allowed to post more than 1 entry into a category (the limit is still 3 maximum however) *No asking to be judges. (There's no real need if you think about it .-.) *No asking to be admin (liek srsly gais just stahp) *No idea / art stealing (this counts as a wiki rule, but because most of you probably don't read the rules anyway, I'm putting this up. :\ ) *Type in PIG to show you have read the rules into the comment section below. (It's not that hard, I mean there are not that many rules and they're quite obvious) Category:Blog posts